The Tale of 1000 years
by Detective-Jerald
Summary: They get saved by Bender.
1. Time of 1000 years

.:.DISCLAMER.:. I DO NOT OWN FUTURAMA THEY ARE OWNED BY MATT GROENING.:.DISCLAIMER.:.  
  
It was the year 3000. Fry, Bender, and Zoidberg were sitting on the couch watching the television. It was 6:00 P.M when Dr.Farnsworth walked through the door.  
  
"Good news everyone," said Farnsworth "you are to be delivering a crate of Slurm cans to Omicron Persei 8. They are expecting it to arive in 1 hour."  
  
"What about the current time," said Bender.  
  
"Say whaaaaa?" said Farnsworth "They are expecting it to be there at 8:00 P.M. If you don't make it there in time they are going to chop off your heads. Good thing that the clock is broke in the ship so they won't hurt you."  
  
"Oh no," said Leela "I had them repair the clock yesterday."  
  
"Were dooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddd," said Bender. "I can destroy it again for you."  
  
"Thank's for the offer," Leela said. "Do it now before we have to deliver it."  
  
After they were now on the ride to Omicron Persei 8, Bender broke the clock and then they had as much time as they needed. So after they landed the Omicron Persei 8's found out there clock was broke and then they didn't kill them.  
  
.:.Wait until the second chapter is out to review this.:. 


	2. Flaming Bender

The Planet Express company was returning from there latest deal. Fry and Bender were play cards on the bottom deck of the ship. Noone was near them. A disaster happend.  
  
"What's that smell," complained Fry, who had just smelt smoke. "Bender, I think your on fire again. You need to put out those cigars that you are not smoking in you chest cabinet."  
  
Hours passed before Bender caught on fire completely. The bad side about this was that Bender's favorite spot to sit was by the main gas tank. They were doomed.  
  
Meanwhile, on the top deck, Amy realized both Fry and Bender were missing and that the smell of smoke was filling the ship.  
  
"Leela, I think Bender caught on fire again," said Amy. "They always do stuff in the bottom deck, near the main gas tank."  
  
Leela was shocked! She never thought of this. Tune in next chapter to see if Bender will make it.  
  
.:.DISCLAIMER.:. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE OR PLANET EXPRESS, THEY ARE OWNED BY MATT GROENING.:.DISCLAIMER.:. 


	3. Star Wars delivery

.:.DISCLAIMER.:. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.:.DISCLAIMER.:.  
  
After a long time, the Planet Express team has finally got a new mission. This time, the mission was to Tatooine, in the galaxy of Star Wars. Bender, Fry, and Leela were going to deliver the package, a box of Light Sabers.  
  
"Fry, load the Light Sabers into the ship," said Leela. "I don't want you to forget to get the package like last time."  
  
"What do you mean," said Fry. "I didn't do that, that was Bender. He was the person to load the package last."  
  
"Nevermind," said Leela. "I just put the package on the ship. I want you to get Bender to get on the ship."  
  
And then they put the package and Bender on the ship to go to the galaxy of Star Wars.  
  
Later on.....  
  
"Fry! What are you doing?!?" said Leela. "You will get hit by one of those droids if you aren't watching were you are going!"  
  
"I know how to deactivate them," said Bender. "I just have to get a Blaster out of the ship."  
  
Then Bender went to the ship and got the Blaster. He then activated it and shot all of the droids in the head.  
  
"Okay," said Leela. "That takes care of the droids for now, lets get the delivery to the Jedi."  
  
Then they headed to the area that was designated for the Jedi's use only.  
  
The End......or IS it? 


	4. Zoidberg's New Job

.:. DISCLAIMER .:.I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT MAY BE REGISTERED TO OTHER PEOPLE, PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME FOR THIS.:. DISCLAIMER .:.

After a long break, we find the Planet Express team back in the galaxy of Star Wars. After they delivered the Light Sabers, Mom's Friendly Robot Company ambushed them. She realized that they had stole some of their needed materials for them to successfully make robot oil.

"Hello again, Planet Express delivery team." said Mom. "I know you still have all of those Light Saber's you were supposed to deliver... give them here. The crystals are what we need to successfully make all of our robots to where they do not squeak that bad, it also offers some extra strength to the other robots"

They all looked at each other for a while before one of them decided to tell her the truth.

"We already delivered them, we don't have them." said Leela. "We just delivered them to Luke, he said they were not going to give them to anyone at all after they got them. They are only going to use them for other Jedi's. The last time they sold them to civilians, a lot of people got hurt."

Mom got a little angry with this. She decided not to do anything to them, but just left.

Planet Express then found themselves on their way back to their office in New New York City.

Fry and Bender were sitting on the couch as usual. Zoidberg came into the office, with new clothes.

"Zoidberg, where did you get those clothes at?" asked Fry. "Did you get those yourself or did someone else buy them?"

"I finally got a job!" Zoidberg said excitedly. "I am now the waiter at the new restaurant down the street! They tip me pretty good for good recommendations for food! I am actually able to get money and buy stuff now! I guess I will no longer need to stay here...or help you with any deliveries anymore."

"Do you have friends yet Zoidberg?" Bender said questionably. "You don't get that far without friends, and since you have a job now, you can get more friends."

"You guys are my friends," stated Zoidberg. "I will be taking you out to dinner at this restaurant where I get employee discount on the food"

They went down the street and to the restaurant. They found a good table and sat down at it. After they got their menus, they noticed what they served.

"Zoidberg, are you sure you want to work here?" asked Leela. "Most of the items they serve here are your relatives and your kind of people"

"What do you mean?" said Zoidberg. "They serve things call shellfish"

"Zoidberg, your people are shellfish," said Bender.

"Oh no!" cried Zoidberg and left quickly crying.

.:.TO BE CONTINUED.:.


	5. The Continuation of Zoidberg's New Job

.:.DISCLAIMER.:. I OWN _NOTHING_ YOU RECOGNIZE IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE .:.DISCLAIMER.:.

We last left off with Zoidberg in tears over his job that he lost, but we now find him laughing at the new job he got now.

"Finally, a job that won't make me cry!" said Zoidberg. "I got a job down at the toy store! I like toys a lot, especially bottled ships!"

"I know you like bottled ships you buffoon!" said Professor Farnsworth. "I don't think you remember that one time you broke my bottled ship and then blamed Fry on it and he didn't have enough money to buy that spatula he wanted."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Zoidberg. "I shall pay you back Fry… How much do you want for it?"

"Just the $10 that it cost me, but, thank you Zoidberg for paying me back for that, I completely forgot," Fry said.

Just after that, the phone rang and Zoidberg answered it. It was his boss from his new job, and they were telling Zoidberg when he had to be at work.

The next morning, Zoidberg woke up and went off to work. The rest of the crew was doing their normal doings of the day, and then they noticed something odd about when Zoidberg left as to what time it was now.

"Hmm… I wonder where Zoidberg is, he should be back from work by now…" said Leela. "I think something happened to him, lets go check it out."

.:.To be continued! Tune in next time to find out where Zoidberg is, and why Bender and Amy are missing!.:.


End file.
